


Beneath the Surface, A Surrender

by Volffe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Haggar (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volffe/pseuds/Volffe
Summary: A replication of the most famous Champion is given to the young emperor.(I hurt Lotor's feelings, and I loved every minute of it.)





	Beneath the Surface, A Surrender

"Your majesty," a voice crept from the shadows. A hooded figure with eyes that glowed like red giants emerged from the inky void the bowed deeply as it came into the light. "A gift approaches."

Lotor examined the witch for a long moment. Her shriveled body and sunken eyes repulsed him, and he briefly thought of how he would look once he was old. Quintessence didn't lend itself to aging well.

The door to the throne room groaned open before he could follow his thought. More hooded figured filed into the room followed by a looming, biped with a tuft of white that sprouted from inky, black hair.

"The empire has taken notice of recent absences to our ranks," the witch began. As she stepped into the crowd of hooded figures, they parted. As the witch’s shriveled hands reached for him, Lotor felt his hackles raise. “The champion was a great asset to the empire. Through the powers of quintessence, we were able to make more with some minor modifications."

With some hesitation, Lotor moved toward the gift. It looked at nothing in particular, straight ahead with cold eyes as Lotor approached. They made it bigger than him. More muscle. More fierce. More of something distinctly Galra.

By the smirk on her face, the witch was pleased with her work. Not even the shadows of her hooded face could hide the smugness in her smile. "Ruthless to all those who defy the emperor; wholly and completely designed to serve."

The witch and her hooded subordinates gave Lotor a deep bow, then in a wisp of purple light, they were gone. As the last wisps of light left the room, it focused on Lotor.

A fat moment of silence passed where Lotor was concerned that he may have to fend for his life. Lotor couldn’t bring himself to call this a replica. It was a predator. They made and gifted him a wild animal. Nothing about it appeared human.

“What did she name you?” Lotor prompted as he circled and continued to examine it.

“Y0XT39 - 1,” it answered. It opted to stare ahead as it was being appraised.

Lotor hummed. “What do you think your name is?”

The clone’s brow ticked down. “The Champion.”

A shiver worked its way down Lotor’s spine. “What did I name you?”

“My beloved.”

Something twisted Lotor’s gut at the thought of her robotically sifting through his memories.

“Permission to speak?”

The hard line of its face disappeared. It still looked ahead, but it genuinely appeared to be absorbed in the formation of thought. Lotor gave him a short nod. "Granted."

“I’m not Shiro,” it said with Shiro's voice, with Shiro's tone, with Shiro's softness. “I’m merely a copy—“

“No!” The knife of emotion twisted in Lotor’s gut and the agony, for a moment, made him feral. “You’re a Galra fabrication! You are manufactured!”

“Then let me do what I was made to do,” it said softly. It pined. It said with everything so sweet and lustful as the sound of Shiro when he begged.

It made Lotor weak and repulsed. He crumpled and retched in the violence of his own desire. And there to catch him was that thing. The fake, the imitation. It cradled Lotor with a gentleness that tore at his heart. It wiped away tears with a clawed hand and with the same, unabashed care cooed into the forehead of the emperor.  
“I will be good for you,” it promised as it quieted Lotor’s sobs. It beat him, and he surrendered that somewhere in there was his beloved. And it so continued to promise and console, each so punctuated by a kiss. "I will fight for you. I will submit to you. I am yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping in. Feedback is encouraged and welcomed.


End file.
